Code scanners and readers are used to read optical barcodes, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and so forth, in numerous areas of endeavor. Many such code scanners are built as portable, battery-powered devices. Users seek to reduce energy consumption and extend battery life with respect to various code scanners and other devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.